Generally stated, the present invention relates to ribbon like low voltage electrical lamp assemblies wherein a plurality of low voltage lamps are mounted in electrical communication with electrical conductors or wires contained within a flexible electrical cord, ribbon or the like and more specifically to a method and apparatus for fabricating such electrical assemblies wherein the lamps are easily replaced when they become defective.
Low voltage electrical lighting has received increased acceptance in the lighting industry for both decorative and functional lighting installations. Exemplary thereof is the construction of illuminating ribbon of light bulbs of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,273 in which a flexible conductor of strip configuration is disclaimed. A pair of copper conductors are laminated between a pair of installing material layers, one of the layers comprising vinyl and having an elastic deformation characteristic, such that the lamp wire leads are held directly against the copper conductors by the memory of the insulating cover of the conductors. In accordance with my prior patent disclosure, the insulating material of the flexible conductor is upset manually through the use of a pointed tool and the thin wire leads of the lamp are simply slid into electrical contact with the copper conductors and held in place by the resiliency of the insulation material cover which tends to return to its original position.
While it is common to replace the lamps in the construction of my prior patent when necessary by simply removing an old bulb, reestablishing the tunnel for each lead in the conductor and assembling a new lamp, I have found that it would be desirable to be able to employ a low voltage lamp having lamp leads which are of a more heavy gauge and more rigid nature, particularly where the rigidity or bendability of the wire leads of the lamp are to be employed in orienting the lamp in a desired angular relationship relative the conductor to which they are assembled. In addition, I have found that an improved method of assembly and relamping of a previously constructed assembly would be desirable for use with thicker insulation type conductors which, while having a resilient plastic covering, may not employ the vinyl covering as in the embodiment of my prior patent. Specifically, lamp cord employed in many low voltage lamp assemblies has a fairly thick insulation of plastic material and is suitable for a more heavy duty type lamp lead assembly and reassembly technique than in the case of the ribbon like conductors disclosed in my prior patent.